


Regretful Wedding

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russian Translation of Regretful Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regretful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely elizaveta for her hard work on the translation!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to post it.

Джон расхаживал около окна гостиной на Бейкер Стрит 221Б, в миллионный раз смотря на часы и вздыхая. Она опаздывала… Снова. Опоздания не были чем-то столь необычным для нее, но Джон не хотел откладывать беседу, которую он собирался провести со своей дочерью, в то же время мечтая оттягивать ее как можно дольше. 

Оливия вбежала вверх по лестнице, бросая пальто мимо вешалки на пути в гостиную. Она никогда не делала ничего в вполсилы и даже в лучшие времена все ее действия сопровождались вихрями торнадо. Чмокнув в щеку своего отца, она упала на диван.

\- Оливия, - начал Джон, покорно вздыхая.

\- О, папа. Я знаю, что опоздала, но дегустация тортов началась позже, чем мы ожидали и Питеру пришлось вернуться в офис. Поэтому я приехала на метро, - она подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками. Светлые волосы обрамляли ее лицо, а улыбка сверкала в светло-голубых глазах, - но я же пришла. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Джон нервно прокашлялся и присел на диван рядом с дочерью.

\- Ты любишь Питера? – нерешительно спросил Джон. Он знал, что она ответит, но именно так каждый раз начинался их разговор, когда он мысленно репетировал его.

\- Ты же знаешь, что да, папа, о чем ты? Дядя Майкрофт сделал что-то, о чем мне стоило бы волноваться? – Оливии постоянно приходилось напоминать, что она запрещает своему влиятельному дяде вмешиваться в личные дела ее бойфрендов, на протяжении всех двадцати пяти лет ее жизни. Она всегда боялась, что может узнать что-то, о чем знать не стоило, предпочитая оставаться в неведении. 

\- Нет, Майкрофт не знает, почему ты здесь. Это не должно его волновать, - попытался успокоить ее Джон, - но это замечательно, что ты любишь Питера. Он хороший парень.

\- Папа, я начинаю волноваться. Что происходит? И где отец? – спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках признаков произошедшей катастрофы или хотя бы своего отца.

\- Шерлок не дома. Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что. Мы подумали, что будет лучше, если я сам расскажу тебе об этом.

\- О чем? – спросила Оливия, наклонив голову.

\- О любви. О сожалениях и о… - Джон прервался и смог лишь выдохнуть последнее слово, - твоей матери.

\- Что с моей матерью? И о каких сожалениях? – Оливия была более чем заинтригована, а ее лицо сияло в предвкушении загадки. Разговоры о матери были запретной темой и никогда не обсуждались в стенах этой квартиры. Она знала, что было что-то, какая-то история, но она всегда была довольна своей жизнью. Такой, какой она была. Оливия полагала, что спроси она тетю Молли, дядю Грега или дядю Майкрофта, они, возможно, рассказали бы ей правду, однако ей было абсолютно все равно. Оба ее отца были для нее больше, чем она когда-либо мечтала, и она никогда не чувствовала себя обделенной их любовью. 

\- Хорошо, - начал Джон, - но сначала я должен спросить тебя: что ты знаешь о том времени, когда твой отец исчез и что случилось, после того как он вернулся?

\- Только то, что ты и отец рассказывали мне. Он притворился мертвым, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь и вы вдвоем смогли противостоять Мориарти. А затем поженились, - Оливия изложила то, что помнила. Это была старая сказка, которую Шерлок рассказывал ей перед сном, когда она была совсем еще маленькой. 

\- Хорошо, - произнес Джон, - прекрасно. Но было кое-что еще…

\- Как всегда, - недовольно пробормотала Оливия. Джон нахмурился и она улыбнулась ему, - прости.

\- Все в порядке.

\- Так какое отношение это все имеет к нашей с Питероом свадьбе? – поинтересовалась Оливия, - я спрашиваю только потому, что ты спросил у меня, люблю ли я его.

\- Прямо как твой отец, -пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, произнес Джон.

\- Серьезно, папа. Я люблю вас обоих.

\- Да, да, - Джон пропустил это мимо ушей: она всегда использовала это как главный аргумент в любом разговоре, - так ты готова или нет?

\- Да. Пожалуйста, начинай. 

Джон уселся в кресле поудобнее и начал свой рассказ.

\- Мы с твоим отцом были соседями, просто соседями, и я очень неожиданно ввергся в его жизнь. Мы вместе распутывали преступление на первый же день после знакомства с ним. Я работал в клинике время от времени, но в основном все свое время я проводил с Шерлоком. Мориарти… Он был очень опасен и Шерлоку пришлось прыгнул с крыши, чтобы спасти мою жизнь. И жизни дяди Грега и миссис Хадсон. 

\- Я знала, что есть причина, отчего вы оба так боитесь высоты, - невнятно пробормотала Оливия. 

\- Да. Ты такая молодец. А теперь помолчи и дай мне закончить, - Оливия кивнула, с улыбкой слушая, как Джон продолжает свой рассказ, - Шерлок вернулся через два года. Он пытался избавиться от Мориарти раз и навсегда, но я не знал, что он был жив.

Оливия с шумом втянула воздух.

\- Боже… вы были совершенно… - Оливия махнула рукой, - ну, он вернулся.

\- Совершенно верно. Я был подавлен. Я набросился на него и разбил ему губу, оставив тот самый шрам, и почти сломал ему нос, - Оливия присвистнула. Она была более чем шокирована мыслью, что ее папа позволил себе применить физическую силу или что Шерлок позволил Джону поднять на него руку. Они были далеки от всего этого, но Шерлок никогда не был божьим одуванчиком и мог постоять за себя.

\- Все дело в том, что я не был один, пока Шерлок отсутствовал. Я встретил кое-кого. В тот вечер, когда Шерлок вернулся в мою жизнь, я уже просил ее руки.

\- Вот дерьмо, - произнеся это, Оливия немедленно зажала рот ладонью, - извини, - пробормотала она, все еще не отрывая пальцев от губ.

\- Ничего страшного. В конце концов, ты моя дочь.

Джон сделал глоток скотча, медленно пропуская его сквозь себя, позволяя обжигающей жидкости привести его в чувство, чтобы быть в состоянии говорить снова. 

\- Мы с Шерлоком, в конце концов, продолжили с того, на чем остановились. Но у меня была невеста, и она была вовлечена во все это. Мы раскрыли пару дел, восстановили нашу дружбу. Но все приобрело совершенно неожиданный оборот, когда мы с ним заработались до поздней ночи, где-то за неделю до свадьбы.

\- Что произошло?

\- Ну, к этому я и веду, - усмехнулся Джон. Он успокоился и сделал глубокий вдох, - я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но та ночь… в ту ночь моя жизнь изменилась навсегда, - Джон откинулся на спинку дивана и вспомнил их разговор. 

***

 

Шерлок сидел в своем кресле. Отпечаток трех бессонных ночей уже начал проявляться в виде синяков под его постоянно меняющими цвет глазами. Обычно гладко выбритый подбородок покрылся легкой щетиной, и Джон поймал себя на том, что любуется своим другом с не такими уж невинными мыслями в голове. Сидя в своем кресле напротив Шерлока, он резко тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные видения. Шерлок мгновенно уловил это движение и уставился на него своим прищуренным взглядом. 

\- Что? – мгновение спустя поинтересовался Джон.

\- Хмм, - в своем стиле ответил Шерлок. Джон прикусил щеку изнутри, с уверенностью полагая, что Шерлок без труда может прочесть его мысли, и не важно, сколько раз он говорил, что не способен на это. 

\- Серьезно, Шерлок, что?

\- То, как ты смотришь на меня.

\- Как?

\- Ты думаешь не о том, что обычно приходит тебе в голову, когда ты смотришь на меня.

\- Ты уже так устал, Шерлок, твоему мозгу нужен отдых. Может быть, тебе стоит прилечь на диване, хотя бы ненадолго, - Джон всерьез полагал, что ему удастся сменить тему.

\- Нет. Я устал не более, чем обычно. И я нисколько не продвинулся в деле, - сказал Шерлок, с раздражением откидываясь на спинку кресла.

\- Почему?

\- Я отвлекаюсь.

\- На что?

\- На тебя.

\- Меня?

\- Джон, ты женишься через неделю. Все изменится, я не могу перестать думать об этом.

\- Все останется так, как прежде, - непроизвольно произнес Джон уже такую привычную фразу. У них была беседа по этому поводу, и не однократно, - я ведь говорил тебе.

\- Но ты не можешь все время лгать ни мне, ни себе, - возразил Шерлок, и в первый раз их беседа приняла совершенно иное направление.

\- Шерлок, я не пытаюсь никого обмануть. Ничего не изменится.

\- Но все уже изменилось. Я уже упустил свой шанс, - произнес Шерлок. Он напряженно сжал челюсти, когда понял, что произнес больше, чем собирался. 

\- Что именно ты упустил, Шерлок? – брови Джона взлетели до линии роста волос. Шерлок сжал губы и, пожав плечами, снова наклонился вперед.

\- Тебя. Я потерял тебя.

\- Шерлок, я здесь. Я никуда не уйду, - попытался возразить Джон. Шерлок накрыл ладонью его колено и тряхнул своими темными кудрями.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Джон. Она забрала тебя у меня. Я упустил свой шанс. Я должен был сказать тебе о том, что чувствую. 

\- О том, что чувствуешь? – недоуменно спросил Джон.

\- Да, Джон.

\- Что… К чему ты ведешь?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Ты мне небезразличен.

\- Ты тоже мне небезразличен, Шерлок. Ты мой лучший друг.

\- Нет, ты снова меня не понял. Ты… ты мне небезразличен. 

Как только смысл сказанных Шерлоком слов начал доходить до него, он широко распахнул глаза, полные удивления и понимания. 

***

 

\- В ту ночь твой отец впервые сказал, что любит меня, - Джон продолжал свою историю. Оливия улыбнулась. Она знала, что ни Шерлок, ни Джон не умели говорить о своих чувствах друг другу, но их любовь была неоспоримой, а вместо ласковых прозвищ, они называли друг друга «мерзавец» или «идиот». Оливия кивнула и Джон продолжил, - но я дал обещание своей невесте, до свадьбы оставалась всего неделя. Я не мог просто взять все и отменить. Шерлок был моим шафером. Он прошел через все это вместе со мной и помогал мне во всем. Но, зачитывая свою клятву, я обнаружил, что не люблю эту женщину. Она стояла напротив меня, но я думал вовсе не о ней, я думал о Шерлоке. О том человеке, в которого я действительно был влюблен.

\- Ты любил ее? – с любопытством спросила Оливия.

\- Да. Я правда любил ее, - Джон кивнул в подтверждении своих слов, - но разница в том, что я не был влюблен в нее. Никогда. Сначала она была чем-то, что помогало мне заполнить ту пустоту, которую оставил после себя Шерлок, а после мне казалось, что свадьба и работа где-нибудь в пригороде было абсолютно логичным решением. Так я и поступил. А потом появился Шерлок, сказал, что любит меня и… ну, это был конец. Я мог думать только о нем, на своей собственной свадьбе. Не о своей жене, а о своем лучшем друге. Когда-нибудь, ты можешь спросить дядю Грега или тетю Молли о речи шафера, которую он произнес. Если бы Шерлок произнес эту речь на нашей свадьбе, ничего лучше нельзя было бы и придумать, но он выбрал неудачный момент.

\- Что такого ужасного он сказал? – спросила Оливия и непроизвольно съежилась, предполагая, что может услышать. Она знала, что Шерлок не очень хорошо произносил публичные речи и Джон очень часто брал на себя эту часть их совместной работы.

\- Он произнес неплохую речь. Но после того как он открылся мне, каждое его слово было признанием в своих чувствах. И я сидел там и думал о том, как долго смогу оставаться с женщиной, которая сидит рядом со мной за свадебным столом, перед тем как я брошу ее или начну изменять или что еще… Я пытался понять, будет ли достаточно, если мы проживем вместе шесть месяцев. Как мне бросить ее, чтобы не причинить ей слишком много боли. Все внутри меня съеживалось от одной лишь мысли о том, что мне придется лечь с ней в постель этой ночью. С ней, а не с Шерлоком. Мне было интересно, сколько еще я должен выпить, перед тем как я просто смог бы отключиться. Никто не должен думать о таких вещах во время собственной свадьбы.

\- О, папочка…

На лице Оливии была написана мука, точно так же Джон чувствовал себя в тот день. Он успокаивающе похлопал ее по руке.

\- Нет необходимости жалеть меня, потому что после этого была лучшая часть моей женитьбы, - он улыбнулся, - мы были женаты ровно один год. Не важно, что стало причиной нашего развода. И да, перед тем, как ты спросишь, твой отец замешан в этом, но не так, как ты думаешь, потому что после первого свадебного танца все стало иначе. Твой отец, как всегда, с блеском вычислил, что моя новообретенная супруга беременна. Тобой, - рот Оливии приобрел очертание идеальной буквы «о».

\- Поэтому я остался с ней из-за тебя. Но мой брак развалился, когда тебе было всего несколько месяцев.

\- Она… она… - Оливия резко выдохнула.

\- Она мертва. Майкрофт сообщил мне об этом, когда тебе только исполнилось десять, - ответил Джон, - но я хочу сказать, что она не была хорошей женщиной. Мы с твоим отцом начали воспитывать тебя здесь, на Бейкер Стрит, в тот день, когда я подписал бумаги о разводе. 

\- Так ты для этого меня позвал? Чтобы рассказать эту историю? Но зачем? – спросила Оливия после нескольких минут осмысления того, что рассказал ей Джон.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Я рассказал тебе о моей свадьбе, о моей первой свадьбе за столь длительное время. О том, что все могло бы быть не так. Если бы только после той ночи все пошло по другому, если бы я просто не появился тогда в церкви… Если бы я прислушался, что подсказывает мне мое сердце, а не голова… После разговора с твоим отцом, я решил, что единственный способ хоть как-то… смириться с этим со всем – это рассказать тебе. Я должен быть уверен, что ты понимаешь, как я себя чувствовал в тот момент: я совершил ошибку, но, слава богу, все закончилось хорошо. В конечном итоге, мы с твоим отцом вместе. С мужчиной, которого я люблю больше всего на свете. У меня есть ты, моя прекрасная дочь. Лучшая часть нашей с ним жизни.

Оливия придвинулась ближе к своему отцу и поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказал Джон, притягивая их с Мэри дочь в свои объятия.

\- Ты в самом деле стоял в тот день в церкви, полной друзей и родственников, и думал об отце вместо того, чтобы думать о женщине, на который собирался жениться? – спросила Оливия, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Джона.

\- Да. На самом деле, церковь это еще не самое страшное. Наш свадебный танец… Он был ужасен. А еще твой отец раскрыл три преступления во время речи шафера. Это было грандиозно.

\- Три?

\- Ага, - послышался голос с той стороны, где была дверь. Джон и Оливия повернули свои белокурые головы и увидели Шерлока: он стоял на пороге гостиной, облокотившись на косяк. Он улыбнулся им обоим и сел на диван по другую сторону от Оливии. Она прильнула к нему, и Шерлок обнял ее за плечи, слегка сжимая их. Оливия уткнулась носом ему в подбородок, как всегда любила делать в детстве и почувствовала поцелуй на своей макушке.

\- Вау, - с восторгом произнесла она, - три?

\- Да. Речь, которую я произнес… Она была хороша, - сказал Шерлок. Он протянул руку за спиной своей дочери и положил Джону на плечо, - но даже когда я пытался раскрыть те дела, я смотрел только на Джона. Сейчас он так же прекрасен, как и в тот день.

Джон почувствовал как румянец расцвел на его щеках.

\- Шерлок, замолчи.

\- Ну серьезно, папа, ты женился лишь потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным: ты уже сделал предложение женщине которую любил, но в которую никогда не был влюблен… - Джон кивнул, подтверждая, что его дочь сделала совершенно справедливые выводы из всей этой истории, она вздохнула и повернулась к Шерлоку, - а ты… ты выбрал самый подходящий момент - за неделю до его свадьбы, - чтобы сказать, что любишь его, хотя мог бы сделать это уже сто тысяч раз, - Шерлок резко наклонил голову и кивнул. Она была единственным человеком, не считая Джона, кто имел право указывать ему на ошибки, - вы двое, самые ненормальные из всех, кого я знаю.

\- Но я рассказал тебе эту историю не для того, чтобы ты осознала только это, - попытался объясниться Джон.

\- Нет, папа, я все поняла. Всегда нужно слушать не только то, что говорит твой разум, но и прислушиваться к тому, что подсказывает сердце. Не нужно делать того, о чем потом будешь сожалеть. Нужно любить и жить настоящим. Но еще я поняла, что вы двое настолько подходите друг другу, что это просто пугает.

\- Ее наблюдения проницательны, как и всегда, Джон, - самодовольно произнес Шерлок, слегка сжимая плечо своего мужа.

\- Помолчи. Она пытается сказать, что ты тоже тот еще мерзавец, - с улыбкой сказал Джон.

\- А теперь, если время поучительных историй закончено, то мне хотелось бы услышать что-нибудь о вашей свадьбе. Вы никогда не рассказывали мне о ней, - попросила Оливия, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана, и устраиваясь поудобнее между двумя мужчинам, которые вырастили ее и дарили свою любовь.

Шерлок посмотрел на своего мужа поверх головы Оливии: 

\- Я уверяю тебя, все мысли Джона были обо мне в тот день.

\- Вообще-то, я и должен был думать о тебе, - возразил Джон.

Оливия улыбнулась и достала телефон, чтобы сделать фотографию своих родителей, которая заставляла бы ее умиляться каждый раз, когда она будет смотреть на нее. Семейный портрет, сделанный в тот день, когда она в очередной раз убедилась, каким же преданным был ее папа и как одержим им был отец. И как же сильно они любили друг друга.


End file.
